


everything a big bad wolf could want

by ornategrip



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornategrip/pseuds/ornategrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick takes Monroe on a merry hunt through the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	everything a big bad wolf could want

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt on the grimm meme: http://grimm-kink.dreamwidth.org/1735.html?thread=252359#cmt252359

Nick showed up at his door in a bright red hoodie.

"Seriously?" Monroe demanded from his doorway. "Do you want to die?"

Hands still tucked in the front pouch of his sweater Nick walked backwards off the steps grinning, ridiculous hair flopping in his face.

"Maybe I just want you to eat me."

And then he was off, turning and running, a red blur in the moonlight shooting off into the park. Monroe gaped at him in shock, the wolf in him just as flabbergasted and then he started laughing, pulling the door shut behind him as he raced down his steps after Nick. Nick really didn't have much of a head start. For one, Monroe had longer legs than him and for another, hello? Blutbad? Even a Grimm couldn't outrun that.

But still, he didn't catch up with him right away, let Nick dodge around, flashes of red behind trees and bushes. Monroe loped around the woods easily, ducking tree limbs and roots. He was made for night hunting, born for it. It was exhilarating, hunting Nick like this, like stretching muscles long gone unused.

For a short time he just let Nick run wild, darting in close just to hear him shout, to watch him veer wildly away. Nick wasn't moving as easily as Monroe through the trees, gracefully enough for a human but impossibly clumsy compared to a Blutbad. He stumbled and Monroe sprung forward to catch him by the shoulder, keeping him from falling head first into the ground. Nick was laughing even as he struggled to keep his feet, leaning his weight on Monroe. He spun into Monroe's body, kissed him quick and messy, just a swipe of his mouth across Monroe's and then he was gone again, disappearing into the bush.

Monroe grinned after him, counted a few seconds out by listening to Nick crash through the trees, before giving chase once again. Now, though, he had a plan.

There was a small field tucked in the middle of the park, away from the paths, hidden. It was small and lined with soft grass, perfect for rolling in. Monroe herded Nick there, easily blocking his path and sending him in the right direction when the other man veered off the path Monroe wanted him on.

The field was coming up so Monroe moved up behind Nick, who saw him and put on a burst of speed. All that did was put him right where Monroe wanted him even faster, had them both bursting into the field at a dead run. Compared to the dim light of the forest, the field seemed to shine in the moonlight, bright, sharp and clear. It sparked off of Nick's dark head, made his pale skin glow. He was the most beautiful prey Monroe had ever hunted.

He tackled Nick and they went tumbling, Nick laughing reckless and breathless in his ear. He sounded good, smelled even better and when Monroe kissed him, tasted best of all. He kissed him until Nick's laughter turned to moans, until his smile became open-mouthed want. They rolled together in the sweet smelling grass, rolled and tangled, Nick's heart pounding in his ears in lust and exertion but never fear.

Nick smelled of sweat and night air, of excitement and desire and it made Monroe pin him down to kiss him even more thoroughly, to wreck his mouth until it was red and swollen. Monroe was content like this, his prey caged in his arms and pressed along his body but Nick kicked off his own shoes and squirmed out of his jeans and underwear. It was Nick who grabbed one of Monroe's wrists to guide his hand behind him, to drag along the curve of Nick's firm, round ass. Monroe took it from there.

He sat up, hauled Nick into his lap. Nick, naked from the waist down, still covered in that red hood. It made his blood burn in all the best possible ways. When he curled a finger into Nick, it was to already find him slick and loose. It shocked a groan out of him, made him rut against Nick's inner thigh.

"How-?"

Nick laughed again.

"Before I came over, I slicked myself up, I stretched myself out."

Oh, the image that brought to mind, Nick with his fingers between his legs, lip bitten in concentration. It made him shove two fingers in, knowing Nick could take it, was ready for it. Nick arched in his arms and then shoved back down, riding his hand the way he was going to ride Monroe's cock. Nick squirmed as Monroe finger fucked him, panted so hard his mouth was wet with it. Nick was undoing his jeans with shaking clumsy fingers, pulling out Monroe's hard cock to give it a few, wonderful strokes.

Then Nick scrambled around on his lap, sitting up a bit higher. His arms curled up to rest his elbows on Monroe's shoulders, his fingers clutching at the hair at the top of Monroe's head. Monroe steadied him with on hand on his waist and used his other hand to hold his own dick in place as Nick slid down on it. Tight, warm, wet, so good Monroe had to press his teeth to the skin of Nick's shoulder to keep from coming. The smell of the woods surrounded them, the light of the full moon illuminated them. Beyond their heavy breathing, Monroe could hear the night animals stirring in the trees.

Then Nick lifted his hips up and slammed them back down and Monroe forgot about anything else other than Nick. He wrapped his arms around the other man's waist, helped lift him up and down because this wasn't going to be slow or gentle, this wasn't going to their lazy Sundays in bed. This was going to be fucking in the woods, animal and wild.

But not out of control because Monroe didn't do that, didn't want that and Nick knew it. That was why he was sitting on Monroe's lap and not on his hands and knees. That was why he was the one controlling the pace, leading the wolf down a merry path in the woods without an ounce of fear.

Letting Monroe play at being the big bad wolf without any of the danger.

He kissed Nick, so damned grateful for him, for this man, this Grimm. They kissed underneath the moon, Nick riding him like it was going out of style, skin smooth and warm underneath his palms. Nick's scent was in his nose, his sweat was on his skin, his damn red hood was reflected in his eyes. It was perfect and wonderful and all the things Monroe never dared ask for.

Figured Nick would know how to give it to him anyway.

Wrapping his arms around Nick's waist, Monroe shifted, came up on his knees, careful to stay inside of Nick even as he pressed him down to the ground. He had better leverage this way, could thrust deeper and harder and judging by the moans emanating from Nick, Nick appreciated the change in position. Nick's legs were folded up, ankles resting along the small of Monroe's back, the slightest bit of pressure that made Monroe as vulnerable as Nick was, pinned under a Blutbad. It made the pleasure all the more keener. Words were falling out of Nick's mouth, utterly obscene and wanton, spurning Monroe on, making him thrust faster and deeper. His hands, braced on either side of Nick's head, were digging into soft dirt getting under his nails as he pounded into him.

He watched as Nick shoved a hand between them, taking his own dick in hand and stroking it almost brutally. The sight made Monroe snarl and groan and Nick laughed, looking up at Monroe from beneath his eyelashes.

"You like that?" he asked, breathlessly. "This is what I did while I fingered myself open. I had three fingers inside of me, so much lube, I was wet with it. Yeah, I fucked myself, Monroe. I fucked myself while thinking of _you_."

He ended on a groan, throwing his head back as he shouted. His body clenched all over, clenched around Monroe's cock so hard it almost hurt, come spurting all over his red hoodie. Monroe was so close, so fucking close, ducking his head low and really putting his back into it, fucking into Nick's still shaking body. Nick turned his head and bit his wrist.

He howled as he came, shoved in as tight as he could go.

His orgasm seemed to last forever, Nick's inner muscles wringing out every last drop of come. He collapsed on top of him, Nick rubbing soothing hands down his back, along the neat line of his spine. As he slowly got his body under control, Nick was rubbing his face against Monroe's beard, pressing sloppy kisses just about everywhere he could reach. Monroe returned the favor, placed kisses along Nick's neck, scraping his teeth gently along his jugular. They stayed that way a long while, until the night air began to make them shiver, cooling the sweat on their bodies.

Monroe rolled off and tucked himself back in his jeans before helping Nick to his feet. He gathered Nick's clothes, pleased when Nick allowed him to dress him. Let Monroe tend to him. Monroe wanted this bit of tenderness, wanted to show Nick in some small way, just how much this had meant to him. He brushed the bits of grass from Nick's hair, pressed one last kiss to his mouth before taking his hand.

"Where to now?" Nick teased, red hoodie stained with grass and dirt. Monroe grinned, pulled him towards him.

"Home."


End file.
